Stop It
by bl789
Summary: He should stop doing this, I mean, I'm right in front of him I love him, when will he realize it? Rated T for some words, I guess. Anyway please enjoy it.


**This is just another random story I came up with while only sleeping like six hours for the last 48 hours. **

I looked at him; his eyes were blurry from the tears and filled with eyeliner. He should stop doing this, I thought to myself as he cried on my shoulder, my right hand on his back, kind of like telling him I was there with him, no matter what, and I wasn't going to leave him.

The taxi left, so I took him home with me on my back, trying to be the quietest I could be, my parents were asleep and I didn't want to wake them up at such hour.

He slept on my bed; he didn't want to sleep alone today, not after what had happen a while ago, but I convinced him to. He tried to thank me before he fell asleep, but his voice had cracked, so I told him to keep quiet and sleep, he did.

As he slept, I tried my best not to wake him up as I cleaned his beautiful dirty face with a damp hand towel. He had insisted on taking a shower, but I protested on that idea, he couldn't stand properly when I went to find him, he had almost collapse, and I wasn't going to take the chance of that happening, he needed rest for now. As for me, I needed some air.

I let out of puff of smoke, then I let out a cough, I wasn't the smoker type, so I wasn't use to smoking, though there were some days I couldn't help but do it, and those times were time like this, when Rin called for my help.

As I looked up at the stars, I reminisced when my phone rang about two hours ago as I was about to get in bed, a weak voice came through when I answered and said hello. I knew, even through the cracked voice, that it was Rin. This hadn't been the first time he called me at such an hour, so I definitely knew it was him.

The only difference of this call from the others was the place I had to pick him up at. I am pretty surprise of how many bars this island has. However, I'm not surprised at all that Rin knew where they were.

I took a late running cab that Kai luckily gave me the number of a few weeks ago, I gave the driver the money once we got to Rin, unfortunately since I didn't have any more money for the ride back we had to walk.

Rin might be the lightest person I've ever carry for his age and height, was one of the things I thought as I walked us home in silence. Many guys tried to get my attention as I walked, I turned them all down, I hated them all, they were here for the same reason as Rin, and I thought why didn't they suffer what Rin suffered instead of him? It was just injustice, was one of the many thoughts I thought as I walked, he should stop doing this, I thought again.

I was sure Rin was awake the whole forty minute walk home because just about five minutes before we got to my house, he told me what had happened, though I wasn't surprised at what he had told me.

I let out another puff of smoke, as the words kept running through my mind, _'He treated me differently from others,' _he said weakly, _'I was quickly suck in his circle, and he knew that I had completely fallen for him in the last ten minutes, but I couldn't help it, I thought he was different. An hour passed of me laughing, talking and having fun, an hour passed of deceiving me and playing with me for him.' _he started to cry, and I felt madder at the guy who did this to him. _'He… he told me he loved me…." _and that broke the camel's back, it made me way to mad, but I knew better, getting mad wasn't going to help anything, I tried to calm down, and I did, I didn't want my feelings to go through Rin, not now, not ever.

I do remember talking to Kai about Rin once, we were talking about the crush I had on him, I wasn't going to deny it, I wasn't ashamed of it. However, he told me to stay away from him, Kai was Rin's best friend and he didn't want to see him get hurt, he told me how Rin only wanted to be love by someone, and that one day he'll find him, even with this ways he used, and he had clearly stated that I wasn't that person, and Rin and I weren't the closest of friends either back then. I wasn't going to argue, I had a reputation for a reason, at that moment I decided to keep my feelings hidden, I thought it was going to be easy.

I lit another smoke as I threw the already too short and used one on the street, and then I began to cry. It all just became harder when I found out he was prostituting himself. At that point, I had a fight about it with Kai, but he told me to mind my own business and leave him alone. He explained to me that Rin went out most every night looking for someone, the one he loves and the one who'll love him back. I wanted to be that person so much, but I knew that he'll never come looking for me, no matter how long I'm in front of him.

'…_He took me to room….' _Rin continued to speak in my memories. _'He raped me,' _he started to sob harder,_ 'he wouldn't stop even if I told him to, when he was done with me, he left me there, and all I could do was get change and get as far as I did.' _I cried harder as I crushed the cigarette in my hand.

As he talked, I remembered the day he called my cell phone for the first time for me to help him, it was late like today, it was unusual for him to call me, I was pretty mad when I heard my phone, but once I heard the voice through the other side, it all disappeared. I only had one thing in mind as I rushed to get dressed, and that was that Rin was in trouble and he needed me.

Ever since that day, he'll always call for my help, and every time he does that I always wish to tell him to stop doing this, the person who loves him is right in front him, but I have no right so I don't. A friendship didn't blossom from all that, but just a relationship were he'll get something from me and I'll be close to him.

A burn the cigarette just caused me brought me back from all those memories; I remembered that today we have tennis practice, and that I must at least get some sleep. I wiped my tears with the back of my palm and walked inside the room, I changed into something appropriate to sleep and then I programmed my alarm to wake me three hours from now, at seven, early to get started.

"Thanks Kite." Rin weakly stated as he sat in a corner of the bed. Once we woke up, I helped him in the shower, and lent him a pair of clothing. He look brighter than yesterday and that was good, it was good for him, but I sure as hell knew five or six our wouldn't do the trick of bringing the cheerful Rin back.

"Don't worry." I smiled at him, "I'll be going to practice, and you stay here, alright." I wanted him to fully rest. He protested against me, that he didn't want to stay, but I managed to convince him by telling him I'll give him soba. We laughed a little before he lay down on bed and thanked me again. I left the room and then the house, I was glad my parents weren't home.

Maybe one day I'll tell him to stop doing all this, but I want him to figure this out on himself, and then that day he'll stop looking and come to me, if he loves like I do, he'll figure it out, he's smart. I know it just might be mean of me, but some things are learn the other way. I want him to know he is looking for me, until then, I will keep helping him.

**Well hope you enjoyed the first part, I'll continue with my other stories soon. **


End file.
